


Birthday Night

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sam wanted to mope on his birthday he picked the wrong decade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



The whisky is harsh, burning as it slides down his throat but Sam doesn’t care. Back in 2006 he’d be spending the evening with Maya, but as it’s 1973 it’s a dingy bedsit and a bottle of Bells.

His self-pity is brought to a halt by banging on the door and the dulcet tones of Gene Hunt’s “Tyler, let me in, dammit.”

“You look like shit,” Gene observes once inside. “Put your coat on. We’re going for a curry.”

Sam stares blankly for a second and then drags his jacket on. He smiles as he follows Gene down the stairs.


End file.
